


Make Us Your Home

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College AU, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron) accidentally adopts a kitten, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Flirt, Lance (Voltron) is good with animals, Lance (Voltron) is here for it, M/M, Mild Language, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, klance, klance is canon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: The Voltron crew minus Keith goes to Altea University, in the US. Keith has been living in Canada, alone, for almost two years now, with only minimal visits from his brother. When Keith gets accepted into Altea University, he's introduced to all of Shiro's friends. It's not his fault he's gay and Lance is cute.Lance has been going to Altea for two years now. He lives in a dorm with his best friend Hunk, and the university has a vast range of girls and guys for him to flirt with. When Shiro's brother transfers to Altea, and happens to be his neighbor, he can't help but flirt a little (or a lot).





	1. Introduction

Lance rushed down the hall and burst through the door, proceeding to run through the courtyard. He held onto his blue backpack straps, which was bouncing on his back. He was supposed to be meeting with his best friend, Hunk, right now, but had gotten caught up in his math class. He had been flirting with some girl that sits right in front of him, and had even managed to get her number.

He slowed down to a stop in front of the library doors, allowing himself to catch his breath a little. Lance opened the door to the library and headed up the stairs, waving to the librarian on the way. He quickly found Hunk once he was upstairs, and saw a small girl sitting next to him. The girl has huge glasses and a mess of orange hair. He walked up behind them and threw his bag down on the one empty chair.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Hunk looked up from his computer to look at Lance, "What took you so long?"

"I'll have you know that I got a girl's number!" the girl in the other chair snorted, and he turned around to look at her.

"Hey! I am perfectly charming and capable of getting a girl! Besides, what do you know about anything little girl?" Lance looked down at the girl.

The girl sighed, rolled her eyes, and stood up, pressing her finger into Lance's chest.

"First of all, don't call me little girl," Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes, "If you're going to call me anything, call me 'little kid' or something. Or, I don't know, maybe Pidge since that's my name. I'm not a girl and I use they/them pronouns. Besides, I'm only one year below you."

Lance's eyes widened and he quickly went to fix his mistake, "Shit, I'm so sorry. I should've asked first. I never would've called you a girl if I'd known."

The kid huffed and rolled their eyes, though there wasn't as much venom this time, "It's fine. Second, how do you know this girl didn't give you a fake number?"

Lance's mouth opened to say something back, but closed once he realized that he hadn't checked.

"Okay, I'll check it now then!"

Lance made a show of taking out his phone and typing in the number, a shit eating look on his face the whole time. He put the phone to his ear, only to have a male voice answer, "Hello, this is McDonald's, how may I help you?"

Lance made a frustrated noise before hanging up and plopping down in the free seat. He faintly heard Pidge laughing, and felt Hunk's hand on his back.

"Damnit! I thought she was into me!" Lance whines and buried his head in his hands.

Pidge was about to say something when their phone started ringing, and they quickly picked up, sending apologetic looks to other people in the library. Pidge waved to Hunk, who was still comforting Lance, and walked outside to take their call.

Hunk was able to calm Lance down, and the two got to work on their various homework assignments.

Pidge came back in a few minutes later, with a bit of a smile on their face.

"So, you know that friend I was talking about? He's Shiro's brother, lives in Canada. Or, used to live in Canada. He got accepted here, and he'll be here by the end of the week!" Pidge sat down as they talked and waved their hands around excitedly.

"Wait wait wait, I'm lost. Who's moving here?" Lance looked to Hunk, but he didn't look lost at all.

Pidge got their phone out and started tapping through it, "My friend, Keith. You know Shiro, right?" Lance nodded, "Keith is his brother."

"Wait, Shiro has a brother?! How come I didn't know this?!"

Pidge looked up from their phone, "Keith is his adopted brother. They're really close, so I don't know how he hasn't been mentioned. Anyways, here's a picture of him."

Pidge held up their phone, and Lance leaned in to take a look. There was a picture on the screen of what looked like an apartment, and there was a guy who looked surprised. Pidge probably had caught him off guard. But, despite all that...

"Goddamn, he's gorgeous!" Lance took the phone from Pidge, who voiced their complaints. The guy had an extremely pale complexion, which only served to compliment his dark black hair. Lance was immediately drawn to his eyes, which were a unique, purple-y color. Lance was fascinated by them, but the longer Lance looked, the more he noticed.

"Holy shit, he has a mullet!" Lance started laughing his ass off, and Hunk had to apologize to everyone in the library.

Pidge looked at Lance, "You literally just said he's gorgeous. Why are you insulting him now?"

Lance sighed wistfully, "I don't know. Maybe to make myself feel better since this man is a god among men. Besides, he somehow makes a fucking mullet work! I don't get it!"

Pidge laughed and took their phone back, then started packing up their bag, "Alright, well I'm off. See you later, losers!"

Lance and Hunk waved as they left, then turned back to their homework. They had finished soon after, and headed back to their dorm. They were lucky enough to share a dorm, so they didn't have to share with a stranger. Lance collapsed onto his bed as soon as they got back, and, soon enough, he drifted off to sleep.

. . . . .

Keith put his hands on his hips and looked around the apartment. It looked strangely empty and lonely without all his paintings and knick-knacks covering the walls. He walked through the empty space for what felt like the thousandth time, making sure every was packed away. Keith checked his watch. Shiro would be here to pick him up in about ten minutes, along with Allura, a family friend. They had known her so long she felt like a sister he never had.

Keith sat down and leaned against one of the more sturdy boxes, and got out his phone to text Pidge, his best friend. He had them saved as 'LiTtlE GrEMlIn' and had the most unflattering picture of them he could find as their contact picture. 

Keef: Hey Shiro'll be here in 10 mins and im bored. Entertain me.

LiTtlE GrEMlIn: Well you lil shit, why dont u entertain urself

Keef: I would but all my shit is in boxes

LiTtlE GrEMlIn: That sucks. Have fun

Keef: u asshat

Keith sighed and looked around his apartment, looking for anything to do. He was about to write something on the wall when the doorbell rang.

He jumped up and and ran to the door, and was quickly engulfed in a hug. He laughed and hugged Allura back, who had practically jumped him when he opened the door.

Allura pulled back to look at him, "Keith, how are you! It seems like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know! I'm so excited to be closer to you guys!" Keith looked around the hall, "Where's Shiro?"

"He's in the parking lot loading your bike into the trailer. Sent me up here to help start bringing stuff down."

They set to work after that, bringing everything down to where Shiro was struggling with Keith's bike. 

Well, I guess motorcycle would be a better word for it.

They made quick work of Keith's things, considering the furniture all had to stay in the apartment.

After Keith greeted Shiro and they got all his stuff packed, they got in the car and started making their way to Altea University. Keith fell asleep in the backseat, Allura in the front, leaving Shiro with a nice and quiet car ride back.


	2. The Arrival

The car door slamming jarred Keith awake, and he bolted up out of his seat. For a moment, he was confused about where he was, but he eventually remembered. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, seeing that they were stopped at a gas station. He heard Allura laugh a little beside him, and turned to look at her.

"Well, look who finally woke up," Allura had a teasing tone to her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Keith stretched his arms out in front of him, "Where are we, anyways?"

"We're about an hour out from Altea. You slept a while."

"You were asleep before me!" Keith raised an accusing finger at Allura.

"Yes, but I didn't sleep for almost five hours!" Allura glared back at him, but it lacked any venom.

Keith was about to fire back when Shiro got back in the car, and looked back to see that he was awake.

"It rises!" Shiro extended both his arms out to Keith, who glared right back at him.

"Just drive," Keith grumbled. He sat back against the seat and pulled out his phone, listening to music the rest of the way.

. . . . .

Lance groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He, Hunk, and Pidge were by the school parking lot, waiting on a bench.

"Why did I agree to this? I have a test in 16 hours!" Lance whined from his spot in the middle.

"In your words," Pidge said, "'I need to see this beautiful creature to bless me before I take this test.'"

"Oh," Lance perked right up, "right!"

Pidge sighed and turned back to watching the parking lot. Hunk was reading a book next to Lance, leaving him to figure out what to do in his free time.

He ended up just watching the parking lot with Pidge, even though he had no idea what he was looking for. 

About twenty minutes later, Pidge jumped up and started running towards the parking lot. Lance was about to yell at them, when he saw Shiro's car pull in.

"Hunk! I think they're here!" Hunk looked up from his book and towards where Pidge was running. 

"C'mon," Lance stood up and grabbed Hunk's hand, dragging him up, "let's go!"

When Hunk and Lance got over there, Pidge was already helping with getting things out of the trunk. Lance could here them talking with someone, and walked around to see who.

As soon as he was able to see them, his breath left him in a rush.

As soon as he was within view, Pidge had said something to Keith, making him laugh. 

It was the most beautiful thing Lance had ever seen. 

Keith had his eyebrows drawn together some, and his mouth was drawn up into a wide smile. He was trying to cover up his smile with his hand, but it wasn't really doing anything. 

It took both of Pidge a minute to notice Lance, but as soon as they did, Lance knew it was game over. Pidge took one look at him and smirked, then looked innocently at him.

"Hey, Keith," Keith looked at Pidge once he had calmed down, "this is my friend, Lance! He has just been dying to meet you!"

Keith looked over at Lance curiously, then back to Pidge. Lance cleared his throat, "Yes, I have been dying to meet you, but it would seem as if I'm already dead. I mean, you're clearly an angel."

The look on Keith's face was fucking priceless. His eyes went wide and his cheeks went completely pink. Lance heard Pidge smack her hand against her forehead and mutter something like 'I can't deal with this gay shit right now' and then walk back around the other side of the car.

Keith finally regained his ability to speak, "Um, thank you. It's nice to meet you." Keith extended his hand for Lance to shake.

Lance, however, had different ideas. 

Lance bent over, took Keith's hand, and pressed his lips there for a second before pulling away and straightening. 

Keith stood there, gaping like a fish, before Lance laughed a little. 

"Sorry to do that to you on your first day here. You're just so cute I couldn't resist." Lance winked at Keith.

"It's..it's fine. Can you help me get some of my stuff?" Keith motioned to the last few boxes in the car.

"Of course! That's why I'm here, anyways!" Lance peeked around the car, "Hey, where's his dorm?"

Pidge was the one to yell back, "It's the empty one right next to yours!"

"Thanks Pidge!" Lance looked back to Keith.

"Come on, I'll show you where your dorm is." 

Keith nodded and grabbed a box, and Lance did the same. 

Lance led them through the courtyard, stopping once they reached his building. 

"This is our dorm building. It's pretty much all guys, but our floor is pretty chill," Lance spoke as he opened the door for Keith, gesturing for him to go inside first.

"After you, monsieur," Lance practically purred, savoring Keith's blush as he walked by.

Lance guided Keith up to his room, then put the box down once they reached it.

"Well, this is your room! Mind if I see your key real quick?"

Keith shifted the box he was carrying to one hand, reached into his pocket and handed Lance the key.

Lance opened up the door and picked the box up from the ground, moving into the room.

Lance dropped the box and spun around, spreading his arms wide and gesturing at everything, "This is it!" 

Keith looked around the room, taking all of it in, "Now, since you joined in the middle of the semester, you won't have a roommate. Hunk and I are in the next room to the right, so feel free to drop by if you need anything. What's your major, by the way?"

Keith put his box on the bed then walked over to where Lance was standing in the middle of the room, "Astronomy, you?"

"Marine Biology. It's a lot of fun, but some of the math can trip me up." Lance scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, I can help you with math, if you want? It's kind of my strong suit," Keith looked at him sheepishly.

"Really? Dude that would be great! And besides," Lance moved to stand a little bit closer to Keith, "Who am I to pass up an opportunity to spend time with you?"

Keith flushed and ducked his head, trying to cover his blush. Lance chuckled, "The others should be up here in a few minutes with the rest of your stuff. I have a test that I desperately need to study for, so I'll see you around, cutie." Lance topped it all of with a wink, before leaving and going into his own dorm.

Lance mentally congratulated himself, then sat down at his desk.

"Alright, let's kick this test in the ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed that chapter and the abundance of Klance fluff that came with it. I love writing Flirty!Lance and Shy!Keith, so this one was one of my favorites to write. I have two more chapters after this already written, and I'll be uploading them later this week. Once again, if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to either comment on the story or message me. Bye peoples!


	3. Red

Keith picked up his pace as he walked through the rain, trying to get to his dorm as quickly as possible. It was pouring, and he was using his jacket to shield himself from the rain.

He was almost to his building when a noise made him slow down. He strained to hear over the downpour of rain, but he tried. 

Just as he was about to head inside, he heard the noise again. 

Keith headed in the direction of the noise, stopping and looking around for a second. He heard the noise one more time, from right below him. 

He squatted down and saw an empty box. Well, almost empty.

Inside was an orange tabby kitten, with wide, blue eyes and barely anything on its bones.

Keith didn't even think before he was scooping up the kitten and cradling it to his chest. The kitten mewed again and nuzzled into his chest, shivering slightly. 

Keith quickly walked into his building, bounding up the stairs to get to his dorm. He was just about to open his door, when the door to his right opened.

Lance walked out of it, and locked eyes with Keith.

Keith, who was holding a kitten in his arms.

It was probably only half a second before Lance was rushing over to him and cooing over the small animal, moving so fast that Keith jumped a little.

"Oh my god, she's so cute!" Lance said as he bent down to get on eye-level with the kitten.

"Um, hi Lance," Keith looked down to meet Lance's eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, darlin'!" Lance smiled warmly up at Keith, who flushed at the nickname. Ever since they first met, Lance has been coming up with new pet names for Keith every time he sees him. Though, Lance has been using 'cutie' and 'darlin'' most frequently. 

Lance chuckled a little, then pulled back from the kitten. He stayed in Keith's personal space, though.

"So, how did you end up with a kitten?" 

"Um," Keith looked down to the kitten who was now squirming in his arms, "Why don't we go inside first and then I can tell you."

. . . . .

20 minutes later, Lance and Keith were on their way to a local pet store, at the insistence of Lance. 

"We have to get stuff for the kitten, and since you've obviously never taken care of an animal before, I'm coming with you!"

Lance parked his silver truck at the pet store, and hopped out, racing around to Keith's side. Keith was so confused by his action that he didn't even attempt to open his own door.

Lance got to the other side of the truck and opened Keith's door, then held out his hand to help him out. Keith took it and mumbled a quiet thanks as he stepped down from the truck. As soon as he was down, Lance took the hand Keith was holding and slid it out of Keith's grasp. Keith was only able to mourn the loss for a moment, before that same hand was sliding around his waist and pulling Keith to his side. 

Keith blushed and glanced up to Lance, who was gently pulling Keith alongside him. Keith smiled to himself and walked with Lance, taking comfort in the small pressure along his lower back.

. . . . .

About 45 minutes later, Keith and Lance were back in Keith's dorm room, and were greeted by the kitten, which Keith had lovingly named Red.

Lance cooed over her once again, and went to work setting up everything for her. 

They had bought a litter box, a food dish, a water dish, a flea treatment, cat food, and a few toys for Red.

Lance was moving all around his apartment, and red had sat down in Keith's lap, with both of them watching Lance in wonder. 

After fifteen minutes of Lance opening things and arranging them, he had set up what he deemed the kitten corner. The litter box was tucked away in the bathroom, but everything else was in the main part of his dorm. Lance had set a blanket out, and put Red's food and water dishes on the corner. There was a bunch of cat toys scattered across the blanket. 

Once Lance was done, he turned around and held his arms out to both Keith and Red.

"Well, what do you think?" Lance was grinning from ear to ear.

"It looks really good Lance, thanks." Keith grinned back warmly. The kitten meowed its agreement.

Lance walked over and picked up the kitten, then walked over to Keith's bathroom. 

Keith looked on curiously, "Lance? What are you doing?"

Lance looked back to Keith like he was crazy, "I'm giving her a bath! Duh."

Keith chuckled and followed Lance, to find him getting Keith's shampoo and warming up the water in the sink. Red was sitting on the counter top and watching Lance move. She looked up when Keith entered and meowed at him, extending her paw and reaching for him. He smiled and walked over to her, scratching her behind the ear. 

Lance hummed and walked up to stand right beside Keith. Their shoulders were brushing and Keith could feel Lance's breath on his neck.

Lance took Red from Keith's arms, giggling as she mewed up at him. Lance lowered her into the water, surprised to see that she wasn't fighting him at all. 

"Darlin', can you put some shampoo on my hand?" Lance didn't even look up from Red, just held out his hand for Keith.

Keith tried to ignore the name, and gave Lance some shampoo. Keith watched as Lance massaged the kitten, who looked like she was enjoying the bath. The scene was much too domestic for only meeting Lance a week ago, and Keith tried to ignore how his heart fluttered.

After Lance finished washing Red, he asked Keith to get out a blow dryer and a towel. Keith watched on in awe as Lance expertly dried off the kitten, then handed her to Keith. She was warm, and Keith took her to his bed and sat down, smiling as Red started to purr.

Lance walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, then smiled down at Keith. Lance sat down right next to Keith, and leaned his head onto Keith's shoulder. Keith looked over to Lance, only to find that he was staring down at the kitten in his hands. 

Keith smiled to himself and resumed petting Red.

Yeah, he was going to settle in fine here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look at all the Klance fluff I wrote!! This chapter made me happy to write. I'm about to upload another chapter, but by the time you're reading this it's probably already up. Don't forget that you can always message me with any questions or suggestions, bye peoples!


	4. Succumbing to Temptation

Lance walked out of the science and math building, feeling as if there were weights tied to his hands. He was so tired but he had to study for his upcoming test. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and cuddle up with a certain raven-haired boy and his kitten. Lance sighed at the thought, wishing so badly that he could do just that. He had come to terms with his feelings for Keith a bit ago, which wasn't that difficult. For all the flirting he did, he didn't get true crushes that often. He mostly flirted for the fun of it. But with Keith, he wanted an actual relationship with him. The boy was just so perfect that you really couldn't blame Lance for liking him.

Lance continued the trek back up to his dorm, searching around in his pocket for his keys. He still hadn't found them by the time that he got to his door, and was beginning to get worried. It was then that he realized that his keys were sitting on his desk. Lance groaned and banged his forehead against his door. Hunk wouldn't be home for another few hours, and Lance didn't have any other way to get in. 

Lance turned his head and his eyes caught on Keith's door. Lance pulled himself off the door and knocked on Keith's, praying to any god, goddess, or deity out there that Keith was home.

Lance was about to condemn himself to sitting on the floor until Hunk got back, when Keith's door opened. 

Lance's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Keith was standing right in front of him, dressed in casual clothing.

But damn, did casual suit him. 

He was wearing low riding grey sweatpants, showing off Keith's midriff. His red tank top wasn't hiding much either. Lance was able to fully appreciate Keith's figure like this, and there was so much to appreciate. He had muscles, but they weren't over the top. He had his hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and that made Lance's stomach do back flips. 

All of Lance's thoughts came to a halt, and all he could think was:

Goddamn, you're beautiful.

Keith blushed and mumbled out a quick thanks, rubbing the back of his neck. Lance realized that he had said it out loud accidentally, but was able to recover quickly.

"Just telling the truth, darlin'," Lance smirked and savored the way Keith flushed a darker color. 

Lance heard someone clear their throat behind Keith, and looked around him to see who it was. Pidge was sitting on the floor with their phone in hand, smirking up at the two. They got up from the floor and walked over to the door.

"Well gays, I have to go. Have fun!" Pidge waved to the two as they walked out the door and down the hall.

Keith looked back to Lance once Pidge was out of sight, "So, what did you need?" Keith looked nervous, and the fact that he was looking up at Lance through his eyelashes nearly put Lance out of commission.

"Well, I was very smart, and locked myself out of my dorm. Hunk won't be home for a few hours, so I was wondering if I could hang out with you?"

Keith laughed quietly, and moved aside to let Lance in. Lance dropped his bag by the door and slipped off his shoes. He flopped onto Keith's bed, and watched Keith move to his bathroom. It was then that he noticed that all the cat things were no longer where Lance had set them up.

"Keith, you didn't get rid of Red, right?" Lance sat up so he could look at Keith.

Keith looked back to Lance incredulously, "Of course not! I just moved her to the bathroom so that Pidge wouldn't find her."

At this, Keith walked out with Red in his arms, who seemed to be sleeping. Keith stopped right in front of Lance, who reached up to pet the kitten. It took all of his willpower to not pull Keith down to him and do what he'd been wanting to all day.

It shocked him when Keith gave Lance the kitten and moved to sit beside him. Keith petted Red from over Lance's shoulder, and leaned his head on Lance's shoulder. 

Keith eventually stopped petting Red and hooked his arm around Lance's, then nuzzled his face further into Lance's shoulder.

Lance didn't want to ruin the moment, but he couldn't help uttering a quiet, "Darlin'?"

Keith didn't look up to Lance as he said, "I just- you're-" Keith huffed in frustration, "You're warm, and I'm tired, and I just wanna sleep for a bit."

Lance felt his heart clench at Keith' words, and he turned his body, forcing Keith to look at him.

"Darlin', I couldn't agree more." Keith looked up to Lance and flushed, then untangled his arm from Lance's. He scooted back until he was in the middle of the bed, then laid down. Keith patted the space next to him, then looked to Lance with an expectant expression on his face.

Lance put Red down on the bed, who meowed in protest. Lance ignored her and crawled over to where Keith was, then settled down. He left about half a foot between them, and Keith huffed and moved. He wrapped one arm around Lance's middle, and tucked the other one to his chest. Lance took the hint and shifted so that Keith's head was tucked into the crook of his neck, and used the arm he had moved to Keith's waist to pull him in close. Keith sighed in content and nuzzled into Lance, causing the arm around his neck to tighten and pull him until there was basically no room between them. 

"Never took you as the cuddly type, darlin'," Lance spoke into Keith's hair. 

Keith chuckled slightly and used his free hand to play with Lance's shirt, "Well, some people bring it out in me."

Lance blushed and buried his nose in Keith's hair, deciding to just bask in the moment. 

Red made a displeased noise down by their feet, and they both pulled away an inch or two to look down at her. She was pawing at Lance's foot and looking at them. Lance moved his legs so she had a path up to the small space between them. She wasted no time and settled down between them. Lance closed the gap he had made for her, re-wrapping Keith up in his arms. 

Keith began petting Red, who easily started purring and drifting off to sleep.

Right before Keith fell asleep, he heard Lance whisper, "Sweet dreams, darlin'."

. . . . .

Lance woke up to an insistent knocking on the door. He groaned and cuddled closer into Keith, causing Keith to laugh slightly. The knocking continued, but neither of them made any move to get up. Instead Keith just yelled, "Come in!"

The door burst open and revealed Hunk standing there, looking slightly panicked, "Keith, have you seen-" Hunk cut himself off, gaping at the scene in front of him. Lance sat up slightly, causing Keith to make a noise in protest. "Lance!"

Lance sighed, "Yes, Hunk?"

"Um, I was just coming to ask if Keith had seen you, but- apparently he has, so I'll be going!" Hunk rushed out of the door and closed it behind him, leaving Keith and Lance alone again. 

Lance sighed and laid back down, making Keith smile and move closer to him. Lance huffed out a small laugh, and Keith looked up to him and raised an eyebrow.

"I just- you're just really cute, Keith." Lance moved his hand to Keith's cheek and caressed it softly.

Keith went as red as a fucking firetruck at that and made some weird sputtering noise. Lance smiled fondly down at him, then moved his hand to the back of Keith's neck. Keith's eyes flicked down to Lance's lips and back up again, and if they weren't so close, Lance would've missed it.

Lance felt a wave of confidence wash over him, "Can I kiss you, Keith?"

Keith nodded and closed his eyes as Lance used the hand he had on Keith's neck to pull him in closer. They met in the middle, both closing their eyes to savor the contact. It was slow, but Lance really couldn't complain. He was running his hands up and down Keith's sides, and since his tank top had ridden up, Lance was able to feel the smooth skin under his fingertips. Keith had put his hand over the one Lance placed on his cheek and sighed, tilting his head to get a better angle. Lance hummed in approval and kissed him for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes.

When they pulled away from each other, they didn't go far. Keith's hand kept Lance's in place on his cheek, and the other never stopped moving up and down his side. They could feel each other's breath fanning across their lips and cheeks, and they were both flushed red.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, darlin'?" Lance stopped moving his hand on Keith's side, and instead focused on massaging Keith's skin with his thumb.

Keith laughed breathlessly, and Lance swore it was the best sound he'd ever heard. "I don't know how I could say no, sweetheart."

Lance's heart soared, and he pulled Keith in for another kiss. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him he still needed to study, but he silenced that voice.

Keith was so much more important right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my peace offering, since I'll be going away next week without any internet. I won't be able to upload until next Tuesday or Wednesday, so don't expect any chapters until then. Anyways, remember that you can always message me with any questions or suggestions, bye peoples!


	5. First Date

Lance was nervous.

As in, pacing around the room, can't sit still, nervous. 

After he had asked Keith out, and he said yes, they had cuddled some more before Lance went back to his own dorm to change into something nicer. 

And then promptly had a panic attack.

He didn't think he would ever get a chance at Keith, much less score a date with him! So yeah, he was freaking out a bit.

Hunk was sitting on his bed, watching him pace and listening to him ramble.

"I mean, what if he doesn't like talking to me? Or what if I don't like talking to him! You know what, that one's impossible. I like him too much for that to ever be the case. But what if-"

"Lance!" Hunk interrupted his sentence, causing Lance to pause with his mouth open, "Stop worrying."

Lance deflated, plopping down next to Hunk on the bed, "You know I can't do that Hunk. It's in my nature."

Hunk sighed and rested his hand on Lance's shoulder, "I know, buddy. But think about it. Keith said yes to a date! That's definitely a good sign. And I've seen the way he looks at you when you flirt with him." Lance perked up at this, "He looks at you like Adam looks at Shiro whenever they're flirting.

Lance was a little taken aback at this. Shiro and Adam were the best couple he knew! They were always flirting, or holding hands when they were together, and when they were apart, they were probably texting each other. It was sickeningly cute, and Lance had felt jealous of their relationship in the past.

Lance took a deep breath and exhaled, "Okay. I can do this, I can definitely do this. I can go on a date with Keith. I'm going on a date with Keith." Lance giggled and broke out in a grin, "Oh my god, I'm going on a date with Keith!"

All previous nerves faded into giddiness. He had a date with Keith! The most amazing person he knew! Holy shit!

Hunk smiled at Lance and nodded, "Yep. And you need to get ready so you can actually go on said date."

Lance gasped and looked back to Hunk, "You're right!"

Lance bee lined for his closet, searching through it wildly. Hunk chuckled and got up from his seat, ready to help Lance.

. . . . .

Lance looked at himself in the mirror one last time, before taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. He had tried on a bunch of different outfits, finally settling on a pair of black jeans, a blue flannel that he had tucked in, and a pair of matching blue converse. Since he had asked Keith out, he figured that it was his right to pick the restaurant. He had texted Keith after his minor freak out and told him to wear something casual. 

Lance walked out of the bathroom and turned to Hunk, then held out his arms and waited for his final thoughts.

Hunk looked him over once, then nodded, "You're ready."

Lance smiled, grabbed his phone and keys, then turned back to Hunk. "Hey, can you do me a favor and not tell the others? I don't know what this means for me and Keith, and I kind of don't want to deal with their teasing."

Hunk nodded in understanding, "I got you, buddy. Now go get your man!"

Lance laughed slightly then left their dorm and walked next door. He hesitated slightly before knocking, then stepped back.

It took a second, but Keith opened the door and Lance sucked in a breath. 

He was wearing a pair of ripped up skinny jeans that clung to his legs, all black converse, and a black sweater that read, 'That sounds GAY. I'm in.' He had also tied his hair back into a ponytail that was illegally cute.

In short, he locked amazing and Lance was about to have a heart attack.

"Hey." Keith looked up at Lance through his eyelashes.

"Hey." Lance cursed himself for how breathless he sounded.

Keith stepped out of his dorm completely and locked the door behind him. Lance took this moment to calm his heart rate and appreciate how Keith looked in his jeans.

"So...you ready to go?" Lance looked up as Keith said this.

"I was born ready, darlin'." Lance savored in the way Keith flushed at the pet name, even though he'd been using it for so long. 

Keith held out his hand, and Lance slipped his in easily. Keith intertwined their fingers.

. . . . .

"Alright, I have one cheeseburger and one hamburger," their waitress, Romelle, said as she put their plates down. 

Keith slowly released Lance's hand, almost as if he didn't truly want to let go. Lance sympathized. 

"Thanks Romelle. I like your new color, by the way," Keith said. He was talking about her hair, which now faded from her natural blonde to a pastel pink color.

Romelle smiled down at him, "Thanks. Do you think Allura will like it?"

Keith nodded and positively beamed up at her, "Dude, she will love it. Then again, she loves basically everything you do. You should just ask her out already!"

Romelle flushed and huffed, then retreated back to the kitchen.

He turned back to see Lance staring at him curiously, "What?"

Lance continued staring at him, leaning his chin on his hand, "You know Romelle?"

Keith looked surprised at his question, "Um, yeah. She's one of Allura's friends, and Allura is basically my and Shiro's honorary sibling. Also, if you couldn't tell, she has a huge crush on Allura. It's kind of adorable."

Lance hummed and looked down to his plate, practically drooling in his hunger. 

It was quiet for the next few minutes as the two enjoyed their meals. Once they were done, Lance paid for both of them (even though Keith insisted), and they started making their way back to the dorms. The restaurant was only about a ten minute walk from campus, so they had walked there.

It was dark by the time they left hand-in-hand. Keith was talking about his school in Canada, and Lance was listening intently as he stroked his thumb over Keith's.

"We also had these really fancy french presses in the dorm lobbies. It took me forever to figure out how to use it, but once I did, it was so fucking worth it. Best coffee I've ever had, no doubt."

Lance hummed to prompt Keith to keep talking, and he gladly took the opportunity. It was so unusual, seeing as Keith was normally so quiet. Lance was basically in awe. 

It seemed as though the walk was shorter than it should've been, and Lance was wishing he had the courage to ask if he could stay the night at Keith's place.

They were walking down their hallway when Lance finally worked up the courage, only to get cut off by Keith.

"Hey, you wanna go for a late night drive?" Keith asked as he unlocked his door, only to grab a second pair, shut and lock the door once again.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, sure," Lance was a little taken aback, surprised that Keith had made the move to keep this date rolling.

"Great. You should probably grab a jacket, though." Keith said this with a smirk, and Lance was not ashamed to admit that it did something to his insides.

Lance quickly dashed into his dorm, shocked to find Hunk not there, and grabbed a jacket before running back out. 

Keith looked at the black jacket in his hands then nodded approvingly. Lance narrowed his eyes at him, "Well? What about your jacket?" 

"It's already at my bike." Keith hooked his arm around Lance's as he said this, then started leading him back downstairs.

These words sent Lance reeling a little bit. Bike? As in, the thing everyone had in elementary school? Or, a motorcycle? Because if Keith had a motorcycle Lance might die. At least he would die happy.

A minute or so later, they were in the parking lot, and Lance was dying. 

Keith. Was leaning on a red and black motorcycle. Lance was spluttering a few feet away. Keith knew he was doing this to Lance.

And he looked fucking smug.

Lance watched as Keith popped the seat up and got his jacket and two helmets out. He barely had enough reaction time to catch the helmet when it was thrown at him.

He heard Keith snicker, and glared at him while slipping his jacket on. 

By the time Lance walked over to the bike, Keith was already on it, and looking back at Lance expectantly. Lance threw his leg over and eased onto the back of the bike, keeping himself a few inches away from Keith. Keith huffed, then reached his hands back and grabbed Lance's wrists. He pulled them forward, wrapping them securely around his waist. This also pulled Lance forward until he was plastered against Keith's back. He tried to pull back, but Keith kept his grip securely on Lance's arms, keeping him in place. 

"You have to stay exactly where you are now, or you'll fall off." Keith turned his head to the side so he could easily talk to Lance.

Lance flushed and tightened his grip on Keith, scooting forward minutely. Keith let go of Lance's arms, which had begun to massage into Keith's hips and stomach. Keith turned his head more toward Lance, bumping their noses together. Lance took this as permission, and closed the very small amount of distance between them. It was a slightly awkward angle, but they made it work. With Lance's hands running along Keith's middle, and Keith's mouth moving perfectly against his, it was probably one of the best kisses he'd ever had.

Keith eventually pulled away, and Lance pouted as he turned around. Keith slipped the helmet over his head, which prompted Lance to do the same. Keith pulled his keys out of his pocket and started the bike, causing it to thrum to life around them. 

Lance wrapped his arms tightly around Keith once again, adjusting so that he was ready.

Keith wrapped his hands around the handles, kicked up the stand, and zoomed out of the parking lot. Lance yelped in surprise and tightened his hold on Keith, who laughed.

Lance gradually relaxed into the ride, and savored the warmth Keith was emitting. 

Eventually, Keith stopped at an overlook Lance had never been to before. Keith gently patted Lance's legs, urging him to get up. Lance did, and looked around his surroundings in wonder. 

They were at an overlook, but it was really just a small clearing with a really good view of the stars. Lance took off his helmet and put it on the bike seat after watching Keith do the same. Keith grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him over to the edge, then sat down a few feet away from it. 

Lance sat down next to him, then wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders. Keith leaned into him, pressing his entire left side to Lance. He rested his head on Lance's shoulder, and Lance leaned his head on Keith's.

"This is where I go when I need to think. Or be alone." Keith talked softly, not wanting to break their peaceful moment.

Lance brought his free hand up to rest on Keith's knee, then nuzzled into his hair. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Keith hummed in acknowledgment and tucked himself further into Lance's side, causing Lance to tighten his grip on Keith.

Once Lance was sure Keith was done moving around, he moved his hand from Keith's knee, then reached behind him to get his phone out of his pocket. Keith looked up at him curiously, but he just looked back to his phone. Lance pulled up the camera app and turned it to be front facing.

"Say cheese, darlin'."

Keith smiled at the name, but before Lance could take the picture, Keith turned his head and ducked into Lance's shoulder. He heard the camera go off, and opened one eye only to here the sound again. He quickly turned his head, but he wasn't fast enough.

Lance moved the phone so Keith could see it, and Keith barely turned his head just to check that he wasn't going to take another picture, before fully turning.

The picture was of Lance smiling softly at the camera, arm around Keith, and looking positively elated. Keith was ducked into his shoulder, but one eye was open, and his smile was quirked up in a half-smile. It was really cute. And really gay.

Keith smiled, and nuzzled into Lance's neck, "That's really gay." Lance snorted. "Send it to me."

"You got it, darlin'." 

. . . . .

After the drive back to their dorms, Keith and Lance were sufficiently wiped out. Keith was heavily leaning on Lance, trying very hard not to fall asleep on him.

They got to Lance's door first, and Keith uttered out a quiet, "Want to see Red?"

Lance nodded and let Keith drag him over to his dorm. They stumbled in, and Lance sat on Keith's bed as Keith called out for Red. Red poked out from the bathroom and pranced over to Lance. Keith laughed slightly and filled up Red's food bowl, then walked over to Lance, who had picked up Red. Keith took of his jacket and shoes, then climbed into bed behind Lance.

Lance chuckled slightly, "Tired, darlin'?"

Keith nodded and tried to lift the covers, only for them to catch where Lance was sitting. Keith groaned and pulled again, and Lance laughed then stood up. He placed Red down on the pillow, then took of his shoes and jacket, and pulled out his shirt from where it was tucked into his jeans.

Keith watched him as he did this, then held the covers up for when he was done. Lance climbed in and snuggled up next to Keith as he dropped the covers. Red meowed in protest from her spot on the pillow when Lance moved so that he was in between Keith and Red. Keith smiled sleepily at Lance then moved down so he could nuzzle into the crook of Lance's neck. Lance moved Red onto the pillow in front of his face, giggling when Red rubbed her face against his nose. Keith looked up and smiled fondly at the pair, then tangled his legs with Lance's. 

Lance looked down to find Keith looking at him, then smiled down at him. Keith raised his face up a little bit, and Lance got the hint. Lance closed the distance between them for the second time that night, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist. Keith hummed and broke away, smiling softly up at Lance. It looked like he was about to say something, but was cut off by his own yawn. Lance chuckled and pulled Keith in, rubbing his back and nuzzling into Keith's hair.

"Goodnight, Lance."

"Sweet dreams, darlin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, please don't kill me. I know I said I was going to update last week, but I ended up getting sick and wasn't able to write. I hope the abundance of Klance fluff in this makes up for my absence. I don't know when I'm going to be updating again, but it won't be as long of a break as last time. Anyways, feel free to message me or comment with any suggestions or questions, bye peoples!


	6. What Are We?

It had been a few weeks since their first date, and everything was going great. They would hang out in either of their dorms, go on a date almost every weekend, and all in all be around each other a lot. They hadn't exactly talked about what they were though, and insecurities were starting to settle in Lance's stomach. 

He didn't think they were in an open relationship, but he hadn't asked so he couldn't be sure. They hadn't told the others yet, either, which was what really worried Lance. He knew that he was probably overthinking things, but that nagging voice in the back of his head that told him he wasn't good enough hadn't shut up in a while. 

They were currently in Keith's dorm, watching a movie on Keith's laptop. They had sat up so they were leaning on the wall the bed was pushed against, with Keith's head on Lance's shoulder. Lance also had Keith's hand, and was rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. They were watching Back to the Future, a movie Lance had seen so many times he didn't even have to pay attention to know exactly where they were in the movie. 

A skill he was currently using to plan out how he was going to ask Keith what they are. 

He still wasn't able to fully focus on his plan, what with Keith's hair brushing against his jaw and Keith's hand resting on his thigh, but you know, he could make it work. 

He was just about to casually bring up the topic when Keith turned so he was sitting at his full height and looking Lance in the eyes.

"Okay, I can tell something's bothering you. What is it?" Keith quickly paused the movie so he could focus his full attention on Lance.

Lance, however, was taken aback by how in tune Keith was to him, and his perfect plan went out the window.

"Um, well, we haven't really talked about what you- what we are, and it's just kind of been bugging me."

Keith frowned at Lance, "We're boyfriends, right?"

Lance's heart soars at the words, and he barely manages to keep in a squeal. He has a boyfriend and it's Keith who is gorgeous and shy and adorable and perfect and could probably have any guy he wanted and he chose Lance and why is he still talking?

"I-I mean, that is, if you want to be boyfriends. I would never force you into anything and I can't make you only date me and if you want to date more than one person then cool but it would be really great if you could date me alone and why aren't you saying anything please get me to stop talking-" 

Lance pushed the computer off Keith's lap and placed it on the floor before positively tackling Keith to the bed. Keith let out a little squeak that was so adorable as Lance connected their lips and shut him up like he had asked. Lance shifted on top of Keith so that his weight was mostly focused on his knees, which were on either side of Keith's thighs. He moved his hands down to Keith's waist, massaging his hip bones and making Keith sigh beneath him. Keith's hands were entangled in Lance's hair, using them to keep Lance in place. They only broke away from each other when the need to breathe became too much. Lance rubbed his nose against Keith's, causing the latter to giggle against his lips. 

Lance smiled softly down at Keith, leaning down to press another kiss to his lips. When Lance broke away, he brought one of his hands up to rest his elbow by Keith's face, dropping his head to his palm. Keith moved his hands from Lance's hair to cup his cheeks and rub his forefingers up and down his face. Lance melted into the touch and sighed, staring at his boyfriend. Wait, he wasn't clear on that, was he?

"Keith, will you be my boyfriend?" Lance said quietly, not wanting to disrupt their moment of tranquility. 

Keith giggled again and looked up at Lance fondly, "Of course. How could I ever say no to a face that cute?"

Lance felt his face heat up and he groaned and buried his face in Keith's neck. Keith laughed and brought his hands to wrap around Lance's neck. Lance smiled into Keith's neck and brought his hands back down to their previous position on Keith's waist. Lance nuzzled into Keith's neck, causing him to take in a sharp breath and squirm a little. Lance peaked his head out and lightly ran his fingers over Keith's sides. Keith laughed and squirmed so more under Lance.

"Well, well, well, someone's a little ticklish, huh?" Lance smirked down at Keith. 

Keith flushed and looked away, "N-no."

Lance smirked and then started rapidly running his fingers all over Keith, causing him to shriek and writhe underneath him. 

"Hahaha! Oh my god! Lance," Keith snorted, "Nooooo!"

Lance smiled and slowed his attacks, allowing Keith to breathe. Keith huffed and tried to slow his breathing, resting his hands on Lance's biceps to keep him at bay. 

"God, I love you," Lance breathed out the words before he processed them, and he would've immediately freaked out about it if he hadn't seen the expression on Keith's face.

His entire face had softened and he sported a lopsided grin. Keith brought his hand up to brush Lance's bangs out of his eyes, "I love you, too."

Lance laughed slightly, then leaned down, capturing Keith's bottom lip. Keith melted into the touch, wrapping his arms around Lance. Lance pressed his weight against Keith, trapping Keith completely in his embrace. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, lazily kissing and cuddling, wrapped up in one another.

Neither had ever felt so content before.

. . . . .

It had been a few weeks since their confessions, and the only one other than them that knew was Hunk. They were happy to keep it that way, especially since Keith had told him why he didn't want to let the others know yet.

About a week after that night in Keith's dorm, Lance had asked him why they hadn't told everyone else yet.

Keith had looked up from where he was curled up in his blankets to Lance and said, "Once we let the others know, they'll be all up in our business. Also, their teasing, it'll be relentless, and I kind of want to keep you to myself for just a little longer."

Lance had flushed and buried himself into the pillow, smiling as he heard Keith's laughter.

Now, the group was all crowded into a small seating area inside the campus library/coffee shop. Some studying, others just along for the ride. Pidge was hunched over their laptop on the floor, frantically typing away at something, no one bothering to ask what they were doing. Allura and Romelle were crowded over a textbook, mumbling things back and forth to each other. Hunk was swiping through his phone, seeing as he didn't really have anything to study for. Shiro was typing up a report that was due the next day with Adam leaning against his shoulder. Lance was reading a book on one side of the love-seat, with Keith sitting with his legs pulled up on the other side. He was scrolling through some of his notes, doing some last-minute studying for his test tomorrow.

Everyone had ordered some kind of coffee, and was waiting for them. The coffee shop had a few people who would bring people's orders out to the library so they didn't have to wait around at the counter. 

One of the baristas started approaching their group, and Lance looked up from his book to greet her. Pidge looked up from their computer, and everyone braced themselves for the inevitable flirting. The girl has two blonde pigtails, and is wearing a name tag that reads 'Nyma'.

Lance barely even glanced at her. 

He took his coffee, smiled politely at her, then handed Keith his. Nyma seemed to take an interest in him, and smiled coyly at him before putting her hand on the back of the love-seat, right behind Lance's head. Keith's attention was immediately snagged. 

"Hi." Lance looked back up from his book as Nyma started talking to him, "I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"Lance." Lance turned back to his book after giving the short answer. He was given a few looks of disbelief. 

Nyma huffed a bit before saying, "Well, Lance, I'm sure that we could get to know each other a little more over dinner tonight? Or, we could skip dinner all together and get to know each other a bit more personally."

Lance looked up once again, looking pretty disinterested, "Uh, yeah, no thanks."

Nyma huffed and walked away after handing out the rest of the coffee, leaving Lance with a lot of confused people.

Pidge was the first to speak, "Dude, what the fuck? Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Lance looked completely lost.

"Um, dude," Hunk this time, "She was hardcore flirting with you, and you didn't pay her any attention!"

"Oh," Lance seemed to just catch on.

Allura snickered, "Yeah, 'oh'."

"Maybe you can still get her number if you go over and explain that you were out of it," Adam piped up from his spot on the couch.

"Actually, um, I don't really want her number." Lance scratched the back of his neck.

"Dude, what? You flirt with everything that breathes, what do you mean you don't want her number?" Hunk looked like he was about to go into hysterics as he said this.

"Well, I- um," Lance was floundering, and looked to Keith for help. Keith was staring at him with on odd mix of curiosity and fondness, and he slightly nodded at Lance, as if giving him permission to go on.

Lance took a deep breath, and looked around the group. Keith seemed to notice Lance floundering, and reached out to put his hand on Lance's knee. Lance smiled at him, then turned back to the group. All of them were watching curiously as Lance said, "I don't need her number because I'm already dating someone."

There were a few beats of silence, and then an explosion of noise.

"You're dating someone?!"

"Who?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Bullshit!"

They got a bunch of dirty glares and looks from people around them, and Shiro rushed to apologize to everyone around them and quiet the group down.

"Okay, um, who are you dating?" Hunk asked, a lot more calmly than before.

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Pidge, "Pics or she isn't real."

Keith laughed a bit beside him, and Lance turned to give him a dirty look. Keith ignored him and kept snickering, moving his laptop off his lap.

"Okay, well, I actually have a boyfriend and I have plenty of pics so hah!"

"I still call bullshit." Pidge hadn't even looked away from her computer yet.

Keith was apparently done with Lance dragging this out, and decided to take matters into his own hands. He placed one hand on the couch to steady himself and used the other to grab Lance's jaw. Lance stopped talking and looked to Keith, seemingly getting the idea. Keith leaned in and connected their lips, expertly moving into Lance's space and balancing himself so he's just on his knees. He pulled away after a few seconds, smirking when he saw Lance's dazed expression.

"You were taking too long," Keith explained simply, then settled back down on the chair. Only this time, he leaned against Lance's side and Lance brought his arm around Keith's shoulders.

Keith turned around to gauge the reactions, and was met with faces in varying degrees of shock. Allura and Romelle were both staring wide eyes, but had overall gleeful expressions. Shiro looked shocked, and so did Adam. Pidge looked extremely confused, and Hunk hadn't even looked up from his phone. 

"Wait wait wait, you're dating Keith? Keith, why didn't you tell me?" Pidge was waving their hands around as they talked.

"Well, we kind of wanted to keep to ourselves for a bit, and I knew that as soon as you guys knew, you'd tease relentlessly and be in our business all the time." Keith snuggled closer to Lance, "We wanted some time before that happened."

Allura and Romelle awed at the couple, and Hunk snickered a little bit. He looked awfully proud of himself, "You know, I knew already." 

Heads turned to Keith and Lance, questioning looks in their eyes, "Yeah, okay, Hunk knew. But it was only because he walked in on us cuddling. And helped me get ready for our first date."

"Yep," Hunk smiled over at the two, then went back to his phone.

"Well, I, for one, am happy for you two," Shiro had looked away from his report to talk to the pair, "I knew Keith would eventually come out of his shell and socialize."

The group snickered, and everyone went back to what they were doing. Keith grabbed his laptop and started typing away again, not moving from his spot against Lance's side. Lance smiled fondly at him then went back to his book. 

Yeah, that went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter, only one more to go! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I think it turned out really good. I haven't had a ton of time to write, but I thank you guys for staying patient with me. I've been kind of winging it with the whole schedule thing, so that's why it's been taking so long. I really enjoy writing, and I'm glad I got to share my work with you guys. I'm planning on starting another Klance story at some point, but I'm not positive when that will be. In the mean time, I have two other stories that aren't Klance related that you could check out on Wattpad. I haven't uploaded them here yet, but I'm planning too in the near future, so look forward to that! Anyways, don't forget that you can always comment or message me with questions or suggestions, bye peoples!


	7. A Rude Awakening

Lance sighed through his nose and cuddled closer into the warmth that was Keith. Keith chuckled, but snuggled his back into Lance's chest all the same. They were in Keith's dorm once more, but at this point it was basically their dorm. Lance was almost constantly over, whether it be to visit Red, or for movie night with Keith, it was more often than not that he fell asleep in Keith's bed. It happened so often that Lance brought some of his clothes over so he wouldn't have to continuously go back over to his dorm at midnight. Hunk appreciated that.

It was Sunday, so neither of them had any classes or things to do that day. It was already almost 9, but neither of them made any move to get out of bed. It was cozy and warm, and they would only get out once their hunger forced them to. 

Lance heard Red meow from the floor, and peeked over Keith to see her pawing at the bed. Keith reached out and began scratching behind her ear, and Red hopped up onto the space in front of Keith. They both cooed over her for a bit, Lance's arm eventually getting tired, so he collapsed back onto the bed. Keith giggled as he nuzzled into his neck, making Lance grin and pepper his shoulders and neck with kisses. 

Keith turned around so Lance could give him a proper kiss, melting into his touch. He pushed on Keith's shoulders lightly, causing him to move to lay down completely. Lance moved so that he was hovering over him, never stopping his kisses. He pulled away from Keith to look down at him, and his breath caught in his throat. 

Keith's hair was framing his face like a halo, and his cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. The light filtering in from their window made him look like an angel. 

Or a dream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And suddenly....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance awoke.

. . . . .

Lance gasped and sat up in his bed, only to hiss in pain. There was a throbbing in his head, and he quickly pressed the heel of his palm to his head to soothe the pain. His brain was a mess, and flooding with questions.

Where was he?

What happened to Keith?

What happened to them?

Lance looked around the room, trying to get his bearings. He was in what was presumably his room, if the pictures around the room where any indication. He looked out to see fields, filled with flowers.

It all came rushing back.

Lance cursed as he stumbled and fell back onto the bed, blinking hard as images and memories flashed through his vision.

Voltron.

The final battle.

His family's farm. 

Hunk.

Pidge.

Shiro.

Adam.

Allura.

Romelle.

Keith.

Keith.

Lance sniffed, then wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. There was an ache in his chest, realizing that none of it had been real.

Keith being shy and adorable.

Them basically adopting a kitten together.

Keith letting Lance love him.

Keith loving Lance.

The tears came in earnest now, and Lance let them. He sobbed and sobbed. It wasn't fair. He had been oh so happy, only for it to be ripped away from him. He was alone in this world, and he wished, ached, to go back to the other one.

. . . . .

Lance made his way downstairs, rubbing at his eyes. He knew he looked horrible, he felt it, too. 

He walked into the kitchen, starting the coffee pot. He leaned against the counter and sighed, staring at the floor. He then heard a gasp from the doorway. 

He turned and saw Veronica standing there, covering her mouth and tears welling in her eyes.

He smiled bitterly, "Hey, Ronnie."

Veronica ran at him and engulfed him in a hug, sobbing all the while. Lance knew that if his eyes weren't already so dry, he would be too.

"How long was I out?" Lance said gently as he released Veronica.

"About a month. We were so worried Lance." Veronica looked so relieved that it brought a small smile to his face.

But then thoughts of Keith and Red came rushing back and that smile fell. He felt so guilty for wanting to leave this reality. So guilty for wanting to be happy.

Veronica noticed the shift, "What's wrong, Lance?"

"It's just-" Lance let his gaze fall to the floor once more, "When I was out, it was kind of like I had a second life going on in my head. Me and the rest of the paladins were all going to college, at a normal school. Not the garrison. We were regular kids. It was great Veronica. Allura and Romelle were crushing on each other and it was adorable. Shiro and Adam were there, or, I guess, what my brain thinks Adam looks like based off what Shiro told me. Hunk was my roommate, and Pidge, well, they weren't that different."

Veronica looked at him, then spoke softly, "What about Keith?"

Lance felt his eyes begin to sting again, "Keith was my boyfriend. He was so adorable and shy, and I helped him foster a kitten named Red, and he always wanted me around, and never got tired of me and was so fun and great and I was so in love with him."

Lance starts crying by the end of it, Veronica wrapping her arms around him, "And the worst part is that I want to go back, Ronnie. I just want to be able to hold him and kiss him but I can't and it's tearing me apart."

Veronica listened and rubbed his back as he cried, only pulling away when sobbing gave way to sniffles.

"You need to tell him, Lance." 

Lance nodded, made his coffee, then went upstairs.

. . . . .

When everyone had split ways, Pidge had made them communicators that worked across several galaxies, allowing them to talk. Lance held his in his hand now, debating what to say. He knew he couldn't tell Keith everything over the phone, so all he needed to do was get him to visit Earth.

Lance took in a deep breath, then clicked to open a chat with Samurai.

Sharpshooter:  
Hey, are you on a mission right now?

Lance set the phone-like thing down, not expecting to immediately pick it up with a reply from Keith.

Samurai:  
No, why?

Sharpshooter:  
I need to talk to you about something.

Samurai:  
Okay then. What is it?

Sharpshooter:  
Not over the phone. I need to talk to you in person.

Samurai:  
Is it really that important?

Sharpshooter:  
Yes.  
Please, Keith.

Samurai:  
Okay. I'm a few hours away from Earth, but I'll get there as soon as I can.

Lance exhaled heavily through his nose. He had a few hours to get his shit together. He could work with that.

. . . . .

Two hours later, and Lance was as ready as he'd ever be. He had said hello to all of his family, taken a shower, put on clean clothes, and was sitting on his porch, waiting for Keith.

He had learned what had knocked him out, as well.

And, long story short, this is what happened:

A fucking cow ran into him and put him to sleep.

Yeah. It's so fucking stupid.

Anyways, Lance was watching the horizon, when he saw Keith's ship come into view. It landed at the edge of the farm, and Lance hopped up to go meet him halfway. 

Lance was halfway there when he saw Keith help Axca out of the ship. And laugh at something she said. Then push her towards the house.

As Axca passed Lance, she gave him a wink, then a thumbs up, "I'm going to see Veronica. She's home, right?"

Lance nodded, then Axca beamed at him and took off towards the house. Lance turned away from her back to Keith, who was striding towards him.

"She has the hugest crush on Veronica, it's kind of sad." Keith shook his head then turned to face Lance, "So, what did you need to talk to me about? Seemed kind of serious."

Lance took a deep breath, then nodded, "Yeah, yeah it is. Let's go sit down somewhere before I tell you, though. It's a bit of a long story."

Lance took Keith's hand and lead him to a small lake, near the edge of the farm. He walked them onto the dock, then dropped Keith's hand so he could sit down. Keith took the hint and sat down next to him, keeping a few inches between them.

"I've been in a coma for the past month." Keith looked bewildered and like he was about to say something, but Lance held up a hand, "Keith, this is gonna be a really long story, so please don't interrupt me." Keith clamped his mouth closed.

Lance continued, "I've been in a coma for the past month, and my brain created something akin to a second life for me. I haven't been able to figure out why, but it did. I called you here because I need to tell you about it."

So Lance did. He started with the beginning, and told Keith everything. He didn't look away from the lake as he talked, but he could feel Keith's gaze on him. When he got to the part about them kissing, he heard Keith suck in a quick breath, but he kept his gaze forward. When he told Keith about his motorcycle and how it had flustered him, he heard Keith laugh under his breath, but he kept his gaze forward. When he told Keith about the 'I love you's, and he heard nothing from Keith, he kept his gaze forward. It was only when he had finished telling Keith of his last morning there, did he dare turn his head. 

"So, yeah. I think I might be just a little bit in love with you." Lance smiled warmly at Keith, and it seemed as though that's what broke the dam.

Keith leaped at him, framing Lance's face with his hands and kissing him roughly. Lance squeaked but let it happen, moving his hands to Keith's waist. The feeling of kissing him was familiar, but it was also ten times better than in the dream. He realized it was because this felt real. In the dream, it had always felt like that. A dream. This felt real and Keith felt solid beneath his fingertips. God, how could he have ever thought that dream-Keith, was his Keith?

Keith pulled away, panting slightly, and smiled down at Lance. Lance smiled back up at him, then sat up. He kissed Keith right below the jaw once, before settling down and tucking himself into his side. Keith rested his head atop Lance's and brought an arm around him, then using his free hand to grab Lance's and lace their fingers together.

If Lance wasn't so close, he wouldn't have heard Keith whisper, "I think I might be just a little bit in love with you, too."

Lance smiled and nuzzled into Keith's neck, breathing in the subtle scent of his cologne.

Yeah, definitely better than a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was unexpected. Seriously, though, I didn't expect to be writing a twist ending until, like, three days ago. This idea came into my brain and I just couldn't stop it, so I decided to roll with it. Anyways, yes, this is the last chapter. I'm actually think of renaming the story, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to message me with them! If you have any requests for Klance stories that you would want to see me write, feel free to message me with those, too! I'm thinking of starting a one-shot book with them, so that might be coming in the future. Thank you guys for reading this all the way through, and thank you so much for supporting me along the way. I really hope you guys liked reading this almost as much as I liked writing this. Don't forget to message me with any questions or suggestions, bye peoples!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story published here on AO3, so go easy on me. I have this story published on Wattpad already, but I thought it might be a good idea to publish it here. I already have the first four chapters written, so those will bee uploaded over the next few days. This story isn't going to be too long, but it isn't really going to be short either. Feel free to message me with any questions or suggestions, bye peoples!


End file.
